


Synchronization of time

by chitownseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending?, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Time Travel, i love queen so i had to add mentions of them, stories of the past, time wanderer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitownseo/pseuds/chitownseo
Summary: " So what is it like, wandering through time?"





	Synchronization of time

“So what’s it like?” Kun sits at his desk, hands toying with his microphone, cigarette hanging off his lips. 

“You know, you’re my first boyfriend that has wanted to write a book about me, don’t know if I should feel proud or weary,” the last few words come out as a low chuckle, Kun rolls his eyes. 

“It’s all grey,”

“Grey?”

“Yes, if you’ve lived your life as a wanderer, living life after life, well it all just starts to turn grey,” at this Johnny turns where he sits in a chair by the window. Low light casts on his skin, like this Kun can see every scar, every beauty mark and every freckle, to put it simply Johnny looks beautiful. 

“I wander around aimlessly until I find something that isn’t grey,” 

“Is that why you came to me?” Kun takes a last drag from his cigarette before putting it out in his ashtray. 

“It’s the reason why I’ve loved so many, you all have showed me a color that I haven’t seen since the start of time.” 

“Can you tell me how it started,” Johnny trembles at the question, Kun can see it even in the dark, how Johnny shuts his eyes tight as if the memory is too raw. 

“I was a knight, back then I went by my birth name, Seo Youngho and I was the royal family’s best knight, but I was young and stupid,” Johnny palms at his eyes, Kun can only assume that he’s wiping away tears. 

“If it’s too much you don’t have to tell me,” he stands recorder box and microphone in hand, walking to the edge of the bed just a small step away from his boyfriend. 

“No, I-I want you to know,” his loud gulp resonates in the quiet room, “his name was Oh Sehun, heir to the throne, arranged to marry Kim Junmyeon the prince from the kingdom just south of us, but he was in love with me, we grew up together it was so easy to love him despite his heavy title.” Johnny takes a deep breath, thinking carefully about his next words. “ His parents, the king and queen knew about our love,they weren’t happy so they sent me to battle to die and I did.” Johnny sees Kun’s look of confusion, “ back then magic was outlawed, when the news of my death reached the palace Sehun went crazy, they called him a lunatic for seeking magic as a solution to my death, but no one not even the hidden witches of the village could say no to their prince.”    
  
“But you had already died, how was that possible?” Kun interrupts, voice louder than he had expected. 

“I was brought back to life by magic,” Johnny looks up staring into Kun’s eyes, in the dark his hand searches for Kun’s until he’s clutching onto it like a lifeline, “ but there was a mistake with the spell they cast on that night, I was brought back from the dead only to be born again all of my memories of Sehun remained. By the time I was old enough to go to the Palace, Sehun was in his old age, his hands trembled as he reached up to touch my face, the face that he had loved many years prior and I looked the same as when he last saw me, I saw him die, held him until he finally was at rest. I thought this is it, I was brought back to be with him one last time but that wasn’t the case, after that day I never aged, never was born again and never died again.” 

“Can you tell me anything about your past lovers?” 

Despite the darkness, he can see the small smile almost tender look on Johnny’s face. “I meet Dongyoung in Korea in the year 1868’s, he was a diplomat’s youngest son, he was expected to pursue his father’s steps of diplomacy, but he had a passion for teaching. He could discipline and educate even the worst of kids, his father didn’t like that one bit. Our love was cut short, we didn’t get to do much,” Johnny runs his hands through his hair, a nervous habit that Kun is very familiar with, “times were different, we couldn’t hold hands unless we were hiding far away from his town.” 

“Did you not live in the same town as him?”

Johnny shakes his head, “I’m a wanderer after all, I don’t belong to just one place.” The sun has begun to ascend, tiny streaks of light flutter through the window illuminating Johnny’s face, Kun can see dried tear trails on his face, he resists the urge to kiss them. 

“ His father found us in the middle of a kiss, he was sent away the next morning and I never heard of him ever again.” 

“Didn’t you get curious as to what happened to him? I mean you didn’t even get to feel him or love him properly.” 

“Of course I was curious but what could I do? I had no idea where he had been sent,” Kun frowns, Johnny squeezes his hand a bit tighter, “ I know, I was upset too but I’ve made my peace with it after so many centuries.” 

  
  


“ Who’s next?”

Johnny laughs at the way Kun asks his question, placing a quick kiss to Kun’s knuckles. 

“I met Taeyong in the year of 1944 in Korea, western fashion had just began to make a wave and my god Taeyong loved it, he had an eye for fashion. He worked as a taylor, sewing and piecing together dresses and suits, if it was out of the norm he loved it. He was passionate, and so was I.” The mood seemed to lighten along with the dawn skies. 

“What happened to him?”

The look on Johnny’s face can only be described as sullen. “ The war happened. I never knew if he made it out or not.”

Kun sighed, “are any of your stories not terribly sad?” Once again Johnny laughs this time it reverberates in their shared room. “You know when you told me that you were immortal, can’t feel pain, have enhanced strength and can never die, I guess I just didn’t expect this! This time please give me a happy memory.” Johnny wipes the corners of his eyes, tears threatening to spill from how hard he was laughing. 

“Well there was Chittaphon or Ten as he preferred, meet him 1970 in London, he was from Thailand, we met at the first ever Queen performance. We bumped into each other while jamming to ‘Keep Yourself Alive’, he was a firecracker anything in his presence was immediately illuminated.” The same tender smile once more on Johnny’s face, “ I was able to properly love Ten, hold him, kiss him, you know time had evolved I could kiss him and only be threatened a few times by strangers. However he passed away young, of natural causes but I got to kiss him one last time before he was gone.” 

Kun leans over, kissing Johnny’s cheek. It’s a small act but they way Johnny looks up at him, he knows that it means so much more to Johnny. 

“It’s pretty strange, in 1985 I met Jaehyun at Live Aid also listening to Queen,” 

“Wait hold up- you went to live aid?”

“Of course!”    
  
“Why did you never mention that? You got to see one of the greatest concerts in person - you know what just keep going.” Johnny is lucky that Kun loves him. 

“Like I was saying, we met at Live Aid, he had flown from Chicago to London just like me we even took the same flight we just didn’t know it until we were having a drink after the show. Out of everybody,” johnny grabs Kun’s hand once more placing a kiss to his open palm, “he was the one I was able to love the longest, we had a small ceremony in 2015 once gay marriage was legalized, he was 53 back then. He died at the age of 84 in the year 2047.” 

“You must miss him a lot,” 

Johnny nods, “ I miss all of them, after everyone of them I hoped that time would finally work, and I would finally age, especially after Jaehyun but each time they grew older and I stayed the same.” 

Johnny stands, hand still locked with Kun’s using it as leverage to pull him closer and finally to press a tenderhearted kiss on his lips. 

“What makes me different from them?” Kun whispers against Johnny’s lips, “ Well the year was 2185 when you and I met, technology on earth is a lot different from back then, you’re part machine so in a way you’re like me.”

  
“Immortal?”

Johnny pushes Kun onto the bed, hovering over him. From this angle Johnny can kiss the exposed skin peeking out from under the thin fabric of his shirt, the metal under Kun’s skin is cold to the touch but Johnny’s lips will soon warm them up. 

“I don’t have to worry about losing you, no matter how far in time I wander I will always have you,” and Kun gets it, all those times Kun rejected Johnny’s proposal of a date, he did it in fear of loving a human that would one day leave him. 

“Your name is Qian Kun, you are technically 24 years old but you will be 24 years old for centuries to come,” Johnny pins him to the bed with his hips, his left hand rubs smooth circles into the skin just above his hip, “ and I will be able to love you until my time as a wanderer ends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of #Johntober feel free to yell at me. 
> 
> TWT @ chitownseo


End file.
